In Wonderland
by D. Vie
Summary: Una tarde estas en una biblioteca mirando a Theodore Nott salir apurado con un bastón bajo su brazo y vestido con un curioso traje, moño incluido, y al siguiente momento estas siendo empujado a un pozo sin fondo, en un mundo que nunca imaginaste con personas con las que jamás habrías soñado conocer, podría ser peor, Draco podría estar casándose, pero ahora estaba ahí en Wonderland.
**In Wonderland**

 **A:** Fanfiction punto Net

 ** **Declaro:**** La saga de ****Harry Potter**** pertenece a ****J.K. Rowling**** **,** este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribir supuestas historias que pudieron haber sido en otra vida una rotunda realidad, me niego a aceptar que mantengo a un contado número de personajes ocultos bajo mi cama ¿Qué, ¡De verdad creen que todos cabrían allí!?

 ** **Aclaración**** : Este fic no participa bajo ningún reto, más no voy a negar que la idea me vino por las vacaciones de semana santa, claramente la celebración es muy distinta en este lado del mundo y he allí el detalle. Todo escenario y referencia que reconozcan de **Alice's Adventures in Wonderland** pertenece a su creador **Charles Lutwidge Dodgson** ( **Lewis Carrol** ), de la misma forma declaro que este fiction va sin ningún fin de lucro (¡Por favor hagan de cuenta que no divago!). AU (si, por más que lo nieguen, aunque la historia se desarrolle en un mundo con magia, no es el mismo mundo de J. K. Solo ella puede hacer uso total del Canon), Occ., disparates algo enredosos y escenas que quizá no se hubieran esperado ¿Aclaración muy larga? Pues claro, casi doy por sentado que serás el primero en ignorarlo si no hubiera puesto todo lo anterior.

* * *

" _I told you, I love you."_

* * *

 **.**

 **Primer capitulo:**

 **Tú entiendes, él entiende, ella entiende, ellos entienden, nosotros entendemos... yo no estoy seguro de entenderlo.**

Apenas podía sostener su cabeza sobre sus manos, el sueño lo estaba gobernando y el odioso de Theodore no se dignaba a "honrarlo" con su atención. El muy hijo de puta parecía pensar que no dirigirle la palabra a un Malfoy (y en especial a él) era sinónimo de cordura, cosa tonta si le preguntaban, pero, ¿Como es qué se le ocurría pensar de una forma similar? ¡Eso estaba profundamente mal! Siete años compartiendo el mismo curso, seleccionados para la misma casa de Hogwarts debía significar algo, ¡Algo de cordialidad al menos!

Conteniendo un suspiro dejó caer su cabeza contra la larga mesa que ocupaba en la biblioteca. Cerró sus ojos, contento con entretenerse con nada en especial. Lentamente la oscuridad tras sus parpados se fue haciendo acogedora, a un punto en el que creyó haber caído en un profundo sueño, no obstante, el sonido del pasar de una pesada hoja le hizo saber que seguía lo más despierto que hubiera creído, y que Nott aun leía el gran tomo de pociones avanzadas.

—Es muy tarde—se escuchó el susurro de su voz con trabajo reconocible por el poco uso que le daba.

Draco frunció el ceño, aun terco en no querer abrir sus ojos. El ruido que de pronto desfloraba desde Theodore le hacia casi imposible mantenerse en silencio y quieto en su lugar. Nott parecía remover todas sus cosas, libros, plumas y tintas.

Lentamente el tick-tack marcando cada segundo atravesó por sus oídos, trayendo su atención directo a Nott. El chico aun susurraba lo tarde que se le hacía, y cada tanto sacaba un reloj de bolsillo de dentro del traje. Pantalón de punto, chaqueta y chaleco, en sus pies unos zapatos de charol (realmente llamativos) brillaban en su oscuro color. Mantenía un largo bastón bajo su axila, aun mirando su reloj. —¡Que tarde es!—repitió por lo bajo, haciendo un movimiento con el bastón bajo su brazo, todas sus cosas se reordenaron dentro de un bolso en el cual no podría caber casi nada. —¡Que tarde!—exclamó de nueva cuenta apurando su paso lejos de la biblioteca, el eco de sus tacones al chocar contra la baldosa lo siguió hasta perderse del otro lado de las grandes puertas.

— ¿¡Qué carajos!?—chistó turbado Draco. Theodore Nott acababa de salir en un gracioso traje, corbata de moño incluido, apurado con el tiempo y susurrante. Sí, era extraño, y eso claramente pedía a gritos que fuera perseguido.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su labios con la misma rapidez con la que se levantó, siguiendo de inmediato a Theodore Nott. Los pasos del chico eran presurosos, y caminaba de tal forma que con cada pisada parecía brincar, era algo muy leve, pero estaba ahí. Caminó tras él recorriendo larguísimos pasillos del castillo, atravesando corredores que no reconocía y que tampoco podía quedarse a mirar ya que el chico Nott no se detenía más que un segundo a mirar su reloj de bolsillo, susurrante con una simple oración _¡Que tarde!_ Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle pero eso no le impediría saber que tramaba el heredero Nott, si le conocía algo, lo más ínfimo que fuera, el chico de cabellos de ébano no tendría más opción que postrase a sus pies, jurándole lealtad y obediencia eterna.

Una risa mental se clavó en lo profundo de él. ¡Merlín, que disfrutaría de cada segundo ordenandole!

Los pasos aun resonaban contra las baldosas, haciendo eco en los corredores vacíos. Ni un alma parecía vagar al medio día en el castillo.

—¡Verdaderamente tarde!

Volvió a escuchar Draco, pasó sus manos sobre su cabello rubio, y se contuvo de relamer sus labios por la anticipación.

—¡Muy, muy tarde!

¿Lo habrían dejado de lado para alguna fiesta del té? Solo pensarlo le hacía enojar, nadie dejaba de lado aun Malfoy, mucho menos a él, ¡Que blasfemia! ¡Horror! ¡Traición! ¿¡Había siquiera alguien capaz de hacerle tal desplante!?

Solo un muggle, o un traidor a la sangre podría ser capaz de tal acción, y en cierta medida esa categoría de personas le daba igual.

Muy pronto se topó contra una pared, cerrado a los lados, y tras de él sin una sola salida. -¿Y el conejo?- se preguntó en la mente. Lentamente todo en su cabeza se detuvo de repente —¿Cuál conejo?—se cuestionó en un susurro.

Hizo una recapitulación: Draco, biblioteca, magia, Hogwarts... ébano, conejo, ¿Qué magia? De pronto se sentía mareado.

—Estaba haciendo algo importante—murmuró—seguía a... ¿Nott?—En su interior quiso saber por que tan de pronto no sabía donde estaba ni que hacía. Dando un suspiro frustrado giró en redondo chocándose contra la pared a su espalda. La nariz le sangró de inmediato por la fuerza del impacto. —¡Dios!—se alarmó, sus manos que había llevado a su nariz llenas de su valiosa y purisima sangre.

—¡Es muy, muy tarde! ¡Me matará!—escuchó una voz pasar por su lado.

Draco giró la mirada, ya no estaba encerrado y Theodore corría con apuro sobre el pasto de los jardines de Hogwarts.

—¡Hey, Nott!—trató de alcanzarlo, recordando que era a él a quien había seguido en un principio— ¿Cual es la prisa?

El chico de cabellos negro lo miró sobre su hombro sin dejar de correr con ese ritmo muy parecido a los saltos—¡La reina me matará!—aulló con fuerza logrando que Draco tropezará sobre el pasto por la impresión de escuchar su profunda y fuerte voz.

—¡Maldición, yo no debería estar siguiendo a un tonto conejo que solo se apresura a ver la hora en su reloj!—exclamó levantándose de inmediato del suelo, su rostro manchado de barro y sangre, echó a correr en cuanto notó que Nott estaba a media yarda de distancia. — ¡Maldita sea, Theodore, espera! —gritó con fuerza, el nombrado no dio indicio de haberlo oído. — ¡Theodore Nott! ¡Estúpida liebre, detente!

Y como si de una orden se hubiera tratado, el joven Nott se detuvo. Girando con brío lo encaró, su rostro desencajado por una inusitada furia. — ¡Liebre ¿Haz dicho!? ¿Como osas, tú, inmundo humano a llamarme a mi de esa forma!?—reclamó, su voz llena de un frió tal que parecía poder congelar hasta el más activo volcán.

Draco retrocedió sorprendido por la actitud de Nott. Boqueó como un pez antes de poder recuperar al fin su temple. Theodore no era un chico que se conociera por hablar de más y estallar ante el más nimio insulto, no, eso no era Theodore Nott.

No, no. Misántropo era el sinónimo de Theodore Nott, en toda regla. Un joven alto, de cabellos tan oscuros como el ébano que contrastaban magníficamente contra su blanca piel, sus ojos (oscuros como las plumas del cuervo) brillaban con malicia cuando algo (o alguien) captaba su atención (cosa que raramente se daba). Contrario a la creencia popular en Hogwarts, Theodore destacaba demasiado gracias a su actitud fría y distante, la carencia de gestos agradables o la falta (incluso) de ademanes de aversión lograba captar la atención de los de curso inferior. Habiendo llegado hasta su séptimo año fue etiquetado como "Sensualmente oscuro".

En resumidas cuentas, ese chico -vestido en un agradable traje- no era Nott.

— ¡¿Inmundo humano!?—rechistó molesto, puños apretados, hormigueando por las intensas ganas que tenía de tirarse sobre él a golpes. Se sorprendió al sentirse de esa forma ¿De verdad estaba teniendo sentimientos tan burdos como el querer golpear a alguien? — ¡Tú, que eres un mago como yo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme inmundo?!—rebatió, componiéndose de sus crecientes dudas en lo que respecta a sus actuares.

Theo le dedico una sonrisa socarrona antes de girarse murmurando palabras inconexas: — _Mago, dice, ignorante humano ¡Pero que tarde es! ¡Ella va a matarme! Si tan solo ese inútil sombrero no se hubiera... ¡Ahg! Estúpidos humanos, con lo tarde que llego..._ —Y así, sin mirar atrás, dejó a Draco plantado.

Consiente de que el estúpido mago se había burlado de sus palabras, se apuró a seguirlo— ¡Hey, Nott!—llamó con fuerza, acelerando en cuanto lo vio correr directo a un enorme árbol. Paró en seco cuando Theodore desapareció de su vista.

Con más cuidado, del que fue consiente, se acercó vacilante. Su respiración era pesada, y sus ánimos escasos, la tarde caía con una precisión que no se podía parar a observar. Se detuvo muy cerca del enorme árbol, todo era silencio, calmo. Con el trinar de las aves habiendo desaparecido el corazón de Draco tembló. Se acercó al enorme agujero que había en el roble, lo observó, tan precavido a como era prefirió no aventurarse al interior, viendo desde la segura lejanía de tres pasos como un hoyo se extendía a lo ancho, sin mostrar del todo la profundidad. ¿Nott habría caído en aquella madriguera de conejo?

Murmuró apenas soportando el nudo que sentía en su garganta: —Esto no pinta bien

—Oh, ¿Y porqué es eso, humano?—cuestionó la voz a su espalda.

El joven blondo giró al instante retrocediendo -sin pensarlo- un peligroso paso.

—¡Nott! —exclamó con el cuerpo tenso. —¿Qué...?

No logró terminar, en el rostro de Theodore una larga sonrisa se dibujo como una cruel promesa: —Tenga usted un muy buen viaje—deseó con alegría, y extendió su bastón tomándolo desde la punta baja, hasta que el mango de este se recargó por completo en el pecho de Draco. Lo empujó ligeramente y Draco cayó.

El gritó brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, muy dentro donde no sabía que existía algo más que estomago, gritó por lo que parecieron minutos hasta que se cansó de desgarrarse la garganta con su grito de horror.

— ¿Qué diablos?—inquirió en un murmullo al sentir que aun caía con asombrosa velocidad y aun no plantaba cara al suelo, el aire atravesaba sus hebras rubias y lo refrescaba de una forma agradable, aunque eso no le podía quitar el temor de estar cayendo aun pozo sin fondo, todo a su alrededor era profunda oscuridad, no podía ver más que sus pensamientos y sentir sus manos y piernas desplegadas como si estuviera a punto de caer de panza sobre una piscina repleta de agua, arrugó el ceño al pensar en lo doloroso que sería caer de panza al agua.

—Mil quinientos cuatro, mil quinientos cinco, mil quinientos seis—y contando los segundos fue inevitable llegar a una enorme cuestión: —¿Qué carajo? A este ritmo llegaré al otro lado de la Tierra—malhumorado quiso alcanzar las paredes de tierra que sabía debían estar a su lado, despues de todo era una madriguera a la que había caído. — ¿Nott?—llamó, sus dedos estirándose hacia ambos lados sin lograr tocar nada.

Parecía más como que él imbécil aquel lo había lanzado a conciencia _'Evidente, ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes?'_ pensó con sarcasmo a su conclusión.

Suspiró, tampoco era que volver a gritar ante la caída fuera a solucionar algo, cruzó sus brazos al frente esperando lo peor y comenzando a divagar...

El otro día su madre le había dado a conocer la propuesta de matrimonio que había presentado ante los Greengrass, no le había hecho la más mínima gracia enterarse de la cosa esa, ya que no podía llamarlo algo bueno 'la cosa' era mejor que nada; aun menos cuando (con su suave, dulce y cariñosa voz de madre preocupada por su bien) Narcissa Malfoy le dejó en claro que a no ser que él se presentara con una mejor opción de matrimonio ante su padre (aun recluido en Azkaban) se abstuviera de obstaculizar las cosas. Que bueno, una cosa era no 'obstaculizar la cosa esa' y otra muy diferente era que no se sintiera ultrajado (¿Esa era la palabra, no?). Se había atrincherado en su recamara ordenando a los elfos de la mansión a desilusionar toda el ala en el que él habitaba, así pues su madre no lo encontró por más de una semana en sus vacaciones.

Cuando decidió enfrentarse al mundo (dígase Narcissa Malfoy), su amada, adorada, cándida, hermosa, madre-no-pienso-que-Draco-sienta-amor-por-alguna-chica, lo recibió sin ton ni son, solo degustaba un ligero desayuno por la mañana consistente en frutos rojos, un par de tostadas y jugo de naranja. Draco se enfureció al ver que su actitud no había afectado a su madre y (nuevamente) hizo una rabieta, y en esa ocasión liberó a todos los elfos (que rogaron y lloraron que no lo hiciera) bajo la impresionada mirada de su madre.

Esa noche se volvió sin cenar a su cuarto con una enorme reprimenda y como castigo no podría ver a sus 'amigos' hasta volver a Hogwarts.

Sí, para entonces Draco creyó (muy tonto de él) que al menos su compromiso aun no estaría en marcha pronto.

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por algún elfo que su madre había 'recuperado', sí, Draco Malfoy dándoles 'la libertad que se merecen' y ahí van de malcriados desagradecidos y vuelven bajo el yugo de su madre que piensa que casarlo elevara su estatus en la sociedad mágica despues de servir abiertamente al señor oscuro y traicionarlo al mentirle que Harry Potter definitivamente estaba muerto (todo durante la última batalla), y bien, durante su rabieta del día anterior había perdido al menos diez pares de calcetines, ocho corbatas, doce camisas y cuatro bufandas en su 'liberación elfica'.

Negó con su cabeza al darse cuenta ahora de cuan malcriado y mimado debió verse en ese momento, una suerte que no hubo visitas entonces.

Y bueno, el elfo que lo despertó lo apuró a vestirse presentablemente y lo hizo bajar en instantes ya que su madre requería su presencia a la voz de ya.

Bajó, y cuando lo hizo su corazón cayó a sus pies vuelto una masa de músculos irreconocibles. Su madre le extendió la mano y le presentó ante Daphne y Astoria Greengras. Hadeus Greengras lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y aceptó que su esposa (la Sra. Gaia) besara uno de sus pálidos pómulos.

Había temblado ante la idea de que aquella familia sería parte de la suya muy pronto.

En el desayuno de aquel día la cosa le figuró a una obra muy mal ensayada, la Sra. Greengras trataba de llevar la conversación con un ritmo cadencioso, y su madre (con su belleza fría y atrayente) hacia que al menos las chicas Greengras acotaran cualquier tema de buen agrado.

— Y dime Draco ¿Volverás este año a Hogwarts?—preguntó Daphne, una chica de agraciado aspecto, un moño apretaba su largo y castaño cabello en su nuca y su vestido rectificaba cada una de las curvas que aun se empeñaba por desarrollar.

—Es lo que planeo—respondió sin mucho animo pero evitando totalmente el desagrado, dudaba que el Sr. Greengras aceptara una aptitud osca hacia sus hijas.

— ¿Ambos se conocen?—un deje de asombro trató de ocultarse en el interior de la Sra. Greengras al escucharlos.

Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo: —Compartimos curso por seis años, y asistimos a la misma casa, en algún momento teníamos que acercarnos a estrechar lazos.

Hadeus gruñó.

—Discúlpeme señor—ofreció al darse cuenta de lo mal que sonaba eso ante un padre de familia, 'el señor adecuado' comenzaba a ver todos los defectos que podía en él, su futuro (obligado) hijo en ley; no faltaría la hora en que se animaría a señalar todos y cada uno de ellos frente a su esposa e hijas _'Merlín, haz que vea que no soy un esposo adecuado'_ —. Me refiero a -como usted- que como compañeros de curso y de clases, aun más como seleccionados a Slytherin, tenemos la obligación de conocernos y ofrecer algún tipo de bien en común.

— ¿Y que le ha ofrecido mi hija en común?

En su boca sonaba más que mal.

— ¡Padre!—amonestó Daphne murmurando algo por lo bajo, a su lado Astoria retorcía un pañuelo con demasiada fuerza, evidenciando así sus crecientes nervios.

— ¡Hadeus, no es así como se debe tratar a nuestros anfitriones!

—Draco, por favor se más conciso—invitó a su hijo a ofrecer una inclinación y presentar nuevamente una disculpa.

—Señor, debe comprender que como herederos de un antiguo linaje, los Malfoy honramos las tradiciones, y eso -en lo que a mi respecta- incluye respetar a toda dama que haya conocido, que conozca y que este por conocer...

Aquella mañana había sido un sufrimiento, al terminar el desayuno todos pasaron a la sala de dibujo, de la cual prefería hacer de cuenta que no existía, charlaron de todo y nada, y se pusieron al día con Daphne y él con respecto a los años anteriores a Hogwarts. Cuando finalizó el día, y los Greengras hubieran sido despedidos por su madre, esta le soltó (sin ningún calmante de por medio) la noticia, que para él fue como el fin del mundo.

Despues de escuchar a su madre del qué, porqué y cuando, se marchó con paso lento a su habitación. Aquella noche no pegó el ojo y no comió nada al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Se declaró por una semana en huelga de hambre, y se apiñó en cada rincón de la mansión como un nuevo objeto de decoración, a penas respondía a su madre cuando le hablaba y no salía ni un segundo a los jardines, osea pues que el sol no beso su piel por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno—se dijo aun cayendo en el pozo sin fondo, ya había quedado claro que una madriguera de conejo no podía ser tan profunda—, al menos eso pareció más eficaz que hacer una rabieta.

Claro, su madre se había preocupado de como parecía un muerto andante caminando sin rumbo en la mansión, saliendo de los lugares menos esperados y con aquella apariencia que poco le favorecía. Se había vuelto más pálido de lo que estaba y se veía un poco gris por lo poco saludable que andaba, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se notaban a millas, y su cabello rubio (casi albino) se veía más gris que platinado. Todo hubiera resultado a su favor si al octavo día no se hubiera desmayado desde lo alto de las escaleras que debía subir a su habitación. Hasta donde recuerda cayó como tabla hasta terminar a los pies de su horrorizada madre, quien llamó a un medimago particular, mismo que lo lleno de incontables pociones de sabor asqueroso.

Y así pues es el sol de hoy y sigue comprometido. No la había librado y ahora solo esperaba que Astoria reprobara cinco años consecutivos para no tener que casarse con ella en cuanto terminara su educación en Hogwarts.

Fin del divague y la caída en el pozo no acababa, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se estrellaría contra el suelo y se haría un puré de sangre, músculos y entrañas, y al final ni cuenta se daría, esperaba que al estrellarse el golpe fuera lo bastante contundente para matarlo al instante... aunque probablemente ya estaba muerto y él apenas se iba dando cuenta.

Una ligera luz empezó a verse de pronto, era blanca y cálida, y se asomaba recortada contra lo ancho del fondo. Si no mal recordaba, una de las chicas mestiza de su curso le habló alguna vez de la luz al final del túnel que veían los muggles al morir, ¿Sería acaso eso? ¿Había alcanzado el perdón y estaba a punto de ir al cielo? A todo eso, ¿Existía en el cielo el paraíso? ¿Eso era un armario?

— ¡Carajo!—gritó mientras trataba de esquivarlo, rodó sobre su eje aun cayendo y se chocó de llenó contra un sofá donde posó su trasero por breves segundos antes de que este se inclinará para sacárselo de encima, ¿El sofá le había gritado un improperio?— Me estoy volviendo loco—murmuró, y al caer del sofá de terciopelo verde dio de lleno contra un enorme espejo, letras en latín se asomaban en el borde superior y tratando de saber lo que decía notó a destiempo como una mano cruzaba del lado del reflejo hasta tomarlo por su corbata— ¡Maldición!—se quejó con voz chillona— ¡Suéltame maldita sea!—con horror escuchó su propia voz burlándose.

— ¡Oh, eres tan inútil!—dijo con una sádica alegría, Draco miró a su reflejo, era todo él en su tercer año en Hogwarts, corto de estatura y con una mirada que decía a gritos que era más genial que cualquier mago que haya pisado el mundo.

— ¡No lo soy!—trató de defenderse mientras lo sostenía por la muñeca y trataba de apartarlo de él, la caída de pronto estaba volviéndose precipitada bajo de ellos, su túnica ondeaba hacia el cielo así como el resto de sus prendas y cabellos— ¡Para ya!—ordenó al sentirlo apretar su agarre— ¡Suéltame!

—Eres tan cobarde, aun no puedo creer que tu seas yo en un futuro—confesó mostrandole una sonrisa muy parecida a la que su tía Bellatrix solía ofrecer en su locura— ¿Te haz mirado? No eras la mitad de lo que fuiste, tan cobarde, tan inútil, ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle a madre cuan en desacuerdo estas con ese compromiso —una larga carcajada afloró de sus entrañas poniéndole los pelos de punta—. Pobre, pobre Draco, ¿No será mejor si vivo yo en tu lugar?

¡Merlín santísimo, y Circe vestida de blanco! El chico que era, pero no era, él empezó a crecer en pocos segundos adoptando su forma actual así como su fuerza, el agarré en su cuello se reforzó dejándolo sin aire.

—Mírate—atacó nuevamente cerrando sus dedos en su pálido cuello, su cabeza asomándose fuera del espejo—, eres tan incompetente, no pudiste matar a Albus, tu padrino murió a manos del señor tenebroso por haber matado a Dumbledore en tu lugar. Snape debería estar vivo y no tú ¿De que sirves vivo Draco Malfoy?—inquirió entre carcajadas llenas de placer, Draco continuó forcejeando, intentando atrapar algo de aire en sus pulmones — ¿No será mejor si mueres?

¿Sería eso lo mejor? Así se libraba del compromiso con Greengras, de la culpa con su padrino, de todo lo malo que habrá hecho en su infancia, del miedo que aun siente y del coraje que experimentó al entrarse por boca de Potter como Severus Snape hizo la promesa de mantenerlo con vida a costa de la suya cuando su misión en Hogwarts, muriendo podía olvidar el rostro del señor oscuro y muchas cosas más, ah, era tan conveniente desaparecer.

—Un total cobarde, Salazar Slytherin estaría revolcándose en su tumba por toda esta generación de ineptos que pasó por su casa—la mitad del cuerpo de su otro 'yo' ya estaba fuera del espejo y el aire aun no le llegaba a sus pulmones.

Definitivamente la solución a todo no era morir. Estiró su mano y cogió en la caía una escoba de vuelo que le recordaba a la primera que le hubo obsequiado su padre en su infancia, la sostuvo con fuerza y golpeó con la madera el estomagó de 'él'. Un quejido escapó de sus labios y el agarre aflojó en su garganta, soltó la escoba y estiró de nueva cuenta su mano esperando coger algo más, el jarrón favorito de su madre que por accidente rompió a sus nueve años estaba en su mano, tan feo a como recordaba, con una sonrisa ladeada la estrelló contra su cabeza rubia que empezó a tintarse de rojo, el olor a hierro pico en su nariz.

Tomó algo más que pasaba por su lado, un tomo muy grueso de "Hogwarts una historia" el recuerdo de esa edición en particular le apretó el corazón, aun más cuando estrelló su lomo contra el vidrió del espejo.

—¡Eres tan inútil! Un traidor, ¡Cobarde! ¡Slytherin te repudiara! Oh, tu padre en Azkaban ¡Una vergüenza! Eres Draco Malfoy tu nunca, nunca...—cientos de voces se burlaron entre los cientos de trozos del espejo hasta caer muy por debajo de él.

Era Draco, era Malfoy ¿Y qué? Siempre podría, y lo intentaría, cualquier cosa, no era un cobarde y si estaba vivo era por algo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta todo a su alrededor estaba iluminado, y habían cientos de cosas desperdigados a su alrededor que caía con él. Libros, velas, hojas, plumas y tinteros, la cama que ocupaba en las mazmorras pasó por su lado a una velocidad tremenda, dejandole el aire contenido por lo inesperado, ¿Quien andaba lanzando sus cosas en el hoyo? Tal vez Nott las fue a sacar... aunque era realmente tonto creer eso, no, no podría ser.

Un pequeño canario voló por su lado hasta que lo miró de refilón y decidió volver a donde él para curiosear que cosa era, bueno, tampoco era una cosa era más bien que no tenía idea de que pensaba el canario al volver y cantarle una tonada al oído.

La melodía le recordaba a algo.

El sillón de su casa caía a la par de él y decidió acomodarse sobre este, estiró sus largas piernas y de alguna forma pudo lograr quedarse en el sitio pese a la gravedad, tetera y taza paso por su lado y lo tomó como una invitación, degustó el té y cogió un libro de pociones que iba de paso, el canario se había acomodado a su lado y no paraba de cantar, al momento él comenzó a silbar la misma tonada hasta que la letra de una canción se coló por sus labios.

Ok, esa era la tonta canción que le había escuchado cantar a Granger una tarde en los pasillos, cuando él, con toda la bondad del mundo le dijo lo horrible que era su cabello.

Trató de sacudirse de su mente la tonada y la letra y mandó a volar al canario que ahora recordaba vivió en uno de los jardines de la mansión por una larga temporada. Suspiró.

Maldito Nott por haberlo empujado a ese pozo sin fondo, asomándose hacia abajo para ver cuanta mas cosa había se sorprendió de pronto cuando el sillón frenó y giró para dejarlo caer desprovisto de su comodidad.

Draco gritó -de nuevo- esta vez verdaderamente aterrado cuando entre manotazos logró girarse hacia abajo y vio con pánico como el un suelo de azulejos distribuidos como una tabla de ajedrez se acercaba rápidamente a su rostro... más bien él se acercaba al suelo pero eso no importaba ahora.

¡Por Merlín, ahora si que estaba a punto de morir!

Eran aproximadamente veinte pies de altura para su aparatoso aterrizaje cuando con un gritó cayó sobre algo muy suave y mullido. Sus manos acomodadas sobre las orejas de un sofá blanco, y sus ojos abiertos y llorosos por la impresión de que moriría hace poco segundos, frente a él (acomodado muy campantemente sobre el gemelo de su sofá y con una taza de -figuraba que- té) un sonriente Theodore Nott le hacia un gesto de saludo con su cabeza para despues pararse y decir con voz grave y profunda: —Se hace tarde—y se apresuró a una de las tantas puertas que había en ese salón.

Draco miró con asombro como su figura lentamente parecía encogerse al alejarse, ¿Tan lejos estaba la puerta? Cuando Theo hubo llegado a la puerta más alejada la abrió y se precipitó a ella cerrándola con un azotón.

Tragó con fuerza fijándose en la aparecida mesa de centro en el salón, un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate en un plato de porcelana y un delgado jarrón de vidrió soplado lleno de lo que parecía agua; se acercó para observar mejor (sus piernas temblandole como pudin), entre las galletas y el jarrón unas notas escritas con pluma en tinta roja y verde (respectivamente) estaba la leyenda de "Cómeme" y "Bebeme".

Joder con Nott.

—Yo no estoy seguro de entender nada—murmuró.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[20 pies de altura]:** 609.6 cm.=6 metros con 9 centímetros con 6 milímetros (?) **(30.48 cm.= 1 pie de altura)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas D. Vie:**

¡Hey, ¿Qué hay?! Debido a que este fic es medianamente nuevo no tengo la necesidad de soltar explicaciones de mi desaparición y esas cosas (risas).

Bueno, nuevo fic con nueva trama, no aseguro que actualizaré pronto ya que (debidamente dicho) estoy centrándome en mis dos historias de retos y una más a la que le debo la atención que aun no le he dado, añadido a esto que tambien depende de como es aceptada esta historia para su futura actualización, osease que si no es comentsado (no es chantaje) daré por sentado que no fue de agrado publico y lo dejaré guardado en mi pequeño ordenador así priorizando las demás historias que tengo en mi haber... (risa nerviosa) es que ¡vamos! Mi mente suele ser algo hiperactiva y seguramente hoy estaré subiendo tres actualizaciones y dos fics nuevos... lo que hace que sean cinco en total y (como muchos otros escritores de fiction entenderán) sin una agenda, el trabajo y la vida diaria de por medio el tema de las actualizaciones llega a caer un poco, eso si, los ánimos, opiniones, correcciones, dudas y sugerencias que se mandan por review suelen hacer que uno ( como escritor de fiction) se anime más a publicar los capítulos de cada historia. Siento mucho si parece rudo, pero así es la cosa, además de que esta historia lleva guardada medio año y ya me picaban los dedos por publicar al menos el primer cap.

* **¿Qué onda con este primer cap.?** Oh, pues es lo que es, basado en una parte de la obra de Alicia en el país de la maravilla, la traducción es otra pero esa es la corta (risas).

* **¿Habrá una pareja en especifico?** Supongo que al principio no se dará a conocer si hay o no pareja, por lo que habría que tenerse paciencia, pero puedo asegurar que habrá leve Draco/Hermione Theodore/Hermione.

* **¿Qué pasa con Draco?** Pues parece que se fumó algo, lo sé, pero todo tiene una razón de ser aquí.

* **¿Por qué Theodore Nott es el conejo blanco?** Porqué Draco es la Alicia de este fiction... Además Theo necesita aparecer mucho a lo largo de la historia así que se ganó con creces ese papel pese a que no tiene que ver mucho con él, probablemente haya muchos que creen que está fuera de personaje, incluso Draco lo hace notar a lo largo del cap. Pero como ya mencione tiene razón de ser.

* **¿Habrán otros personajes de Harry Potter tomando un tipo de personaje de** **Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?** Eso sería spoiler pero... y solo si es que la historia les ha gustado, sí, lo habrá, como leve vistazo a futuro Albus será algo así como la representación de la Oruga (ya olvidé el nombre despues buscó como se llama)... y ya.

* **¿Te estarás basando completamente en Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?** Para nada, solo empleare algunas situaciones (como el CÓMEME y el BEBEME) y muchos de los personajes de Harry Potter aparecerán figurando como... yo que sé, la liebre de Marzo, El sombrerero loco, La Reina Roja, la baraja de naipes que esta al servicio del reino entre otros, y muchas situaciones no tendrán que ver mucho la una de la otra, por lo que se me hizo más atrayente basarme en el mundo de Alice's Adventures in Wonderland que en otros para desarrollar la trama. Al final solo yo sé por que la historia es como la escribo (risas).

* **¿Porqué es Draco quien cae en la madriguera, porqué él es Alicia?** Porqué... no sé, quise hacer de esto algo más de Draco, nada tiene que ver con que sea rubio y adinerado (risas) eso fue mera coincidencia, y como ven ha quedado bien (en parte) para el papel.

* **¿No debería ser esto un Crossover?** Definitivamente no, de serlo entonces saldría los personajes de "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" tal cual y sin modificaciones, las escenas estarán cambiando por lo que no estará apegado a la trama (como notarán) y cada personaje es solo (La saga) de Harry Potter (y de J. K.), cada cual saldrá con sus debidas especificaciones pero no con el nombre del personaje al que hacen referencia, en este caso Draco ya todos sabemos que será la Alicia pero en ningún momento se le da tal nombre, entonces esto lo hace un fiction de Harry Potter basado en "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland".

* **Mencionaste a Albus, si el fiction es de Harry Potter y esta basada en '** **Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' ¿Cómo es que Albus Dumbledore esta vivo?** En el país de las maravillas todo puede ocurrir (creo que le daré otro nombre, ¿sugerencias?) con eso se dice todo.

* **¿Algo más que quieras añadir?** Por el momento nais de nanais...

Así pues espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y los invito a dejar sus comentarios si es que creen que la idea vale la pena, estaré profundamente agradecida si recibo comentarios (risas) eso anima mucho, dudas, sugerencias, quejas y correcciones las sé manejar muy bien así que no duden en hacérmelas saber.

¡Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo!

 **Cap. Dedicado a alter321 por su apoyó, y darle la primera mirada ¡Eres genial! La paciencia que me tienes es admirable (risas).**


End file.
